Where The Weird Things Happen
by South-park-maniac
Summary: Being away from South Park for a whole 2 months didn't sound that bad, no parnets, teachers, no weird things happening. But they were wrong. Follow the South Park High students as they discover that things are going to get alot weirder. Yaoi, Yuri, hetro. MANY pairings. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

South Park hadn't changed much. It was still the run down, hill billy town that got itself into the stupidest of situations all the time. But after the four boys (you know who I am talking about) hit high school, all the stupid things that happened just seemed to calm down. The boys had changed a lot to; they grew up and were on their way to, or trying to, become responsible adults.

Stan Marsh. Stan had stayed on the football team all throughout middle school and was now the south park high school demons number one star player. Stan now stood at 6'0, with jet black hair in an emo style, swaying over his Ocean blue eyes, he was toned and fit and everything all the girls at South Park high wanted. He was still the animal loving hippie he was in the 4th grade, and often ditched school to protest against animal cruelty and experimentation which landed him in jail overnight more times than he would have liked. School still got to him and keeping up with grades was hard. Stan was on his way to becoming a football super star.

Kyle Broflovski. Kyle was the smartest kid in South Park, maybe even the smartest person but there wasn't much to compete with. He was 5'6 and one of the shortest guys in his class much to his disappointment. He still had the fiery red hair but had long ago cut the Jew fro and tamed his hair; it was not strait and styled to look like a skater look that fit him perfectly, his grass green eyes seemed to complement his hair and freckles died down and now was quite good looking, he was lean with little bits of muscle that really sooted him. Exceling in all of his classes and even taking college level subject and (since he was 2 years away from graduating) was on his way to becoming one of the greatest minds in the world.

Kenny McCormick. Kenny was the school very own pervert in no better words. Kenny was 6'0, with sandy blonde hair that he left alone, making him a have a 'I just woke up' look that looked really good on him, he had baby piecing blue eyes that could see right through any lie that someone tried to tell him, he was very toned because he did join some of the sporting teams in school. Kenny was still poor but after his mother and father got divorced he was alone with his mum, they both got a job (in Kenny's case 2) and were doing really well. Grades didn't matter but he was smarter then he thought, just passing classes and was on his way to becoming a film maker, which he discovered his talent after getting sent to a film class for detention.

Eric Cartman. Eric was still fat, not as fat as he used to be but still fat. He was 5'8, with brown hair all spiked everywhere and the same blue eyes and he was muscular as well which stopped people from picking fights with him, afraid to get squashed. He had joined the wresting team and was really good at; it vented his anger and stopped him from being a total dick in class. He was still an argent, racist, Jew hating, Hitler loving fat son of a bitch but had actually started to get nicer the older he got. Eric was on his way to becoming a manager in bands and any talented person he thought would make him a lot of money.

And this is where our story begins…

Kyle's POV

'Stupid assembly, stupid South Park with its stupid idiotic-ness and stupid money problems, how in the world is the mayor still the mayor of this town, she has no idea what she is doing, and she is going to get a piece of my mind that is for sure.' I thought to myself after I just found out we would be having assembly instead of my actually being able to have some free time for once in like, two weeks, 'god I hate this town.'

I was walking through the hall of south park, waving to people I knew and coming to my locker and throwing all my stuff in. A pitch to the butt is what stopped my angry ranting rage.

"Kenny I would appreciate it if you stopped grabbing my butt in front of all these people, there is going to get the wrong idea" I tried to say in the calmest voice I could manage, which turned out pretty well.

"Oh but Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, you have one of the nicest butts out there and you don't even realize. I will stop touching it if-"Kenny began before I cut him off.

"No you are not filming or taking any pictures of my ass thank you very much, go annoy Stan, he loves it when you act gay around him" I turn to face Kenny, having to look up in the process 'stupid short-ness'.

"Who said I was acting?" He smirks at me. I try and walk away but he leans his arm out so I can't pass.

"Ok, Ok, go and be yourself around Stan, I don't have time for this, we do have an assembly you know. Why don't you and Stan get back together, I don't see why you broke up in the first place, I mean it was awkward for me but you to were good together, what happened?" I ask, actually curiously.

Stan and Kenny had both 'come out of the closet' together when we hit middle school and they had both told me first. I told Kenny that Stan was gay and Stan that Kenny was gay and that they should go out because being gay in south park, you can't be too picky of who you date. But for some reason they were both disappointed when I told them to go out, but they did anyway. And then they just both broke up but I can tell that now and again they still have flings, I walked in on them once and now I was scared for life.

"Ah, Stan isn't my type, I mean he is good in bed at al-"

"I don't need to know these things' Kenny, I don't want to know" I said putting my fingers in my ears but he pulled them out.

"Okay, Okay, I already now you know about that" He smirks and gives me a wink and I shiver in disgust "Stan and me and just too alike… in that certain, activity" Kenny tries to explain.

"I don't get it"

Semes?"

"What are you going on about" I say, finding this convocation very confusing and now I wish I never asked about it.

"We both like to be the dominate one in a relationship and that just turns out to be chaos in the end"

I thought about it for a second, still not understanding… Seme… Dominate? certain, activity…. What? Kenny was looking at my face, waiting for me to realize and a second later I got it.

"Ahhh! I didn't need to know that, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, And NO! That is disgusting. Forget I asked!" I freak out and duck under his arm, feeling disgusted and then all these images are going through my head and. AHHH.

I storm off down the hall to the gym and try desperately to forget I even asked Kenny that question.

Kenny's POV

I smirked to myself as I watched the frightened and scared Jew make a run for it down the hall. 'He's such a cute little Virgin I thought to myself as I went to my locker and put my books away and headed to the gym for the stupid assembly. On my way I passed Craig and winked at him. He looked at me with distrusted and flipped me off and I just kept walking.

I made my way into the gym and there where al lot of people already here. I walked over to the sophomore area and looked for my home group, all I really had to do was look for the Jew with the bright red hair and I was fine. I found Kyle and of course he had Stan with him and Cartman. He and Cartman seemed to be in a heated argument so I walked over to Stan and we just watched them fight, we found it quit amusing when they argued; it could last from a few minutes to a whole month.

The principal (Mr Harrison) came up to the speaker and started to talk about random shit, from the schools behaviour towards teachers and the way the school was not a good example, the fact that we didn't follow the rules, what do you expect, this is South Park.

"And finally, some of the children of South Park high have been nominated to go on a special camping trip that last up to 2 months, to work on their survival skills, brain power, strength, agility and team work" that seemed to get everyone's attention and soon the room was so quiet you could hear the light breathing of everyone in the gymnasium.

"Many students have been picked for this program" Mr Garrison said from the side line. That's right, whenever our grade of people from 4th grade went to middle school or high school he got a job there and ended up teaching us in all different subjects.

"Shut up and tell us who got picked" Some yelled from the senior area and everyone started to yell as well.

"Calm down seniors, only the sophomores were picked for the program" Garrison said giving them a glare from across the gym. "Now we will be naming the students one by one, when your name is called please make your way to the front of the gym, collect a number we assign you and go to the front office were your parents will be waiting with your bags, yes your parents do know of the trip and have agreed to let you go."

"First up Butters Stotch, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski, Pip Pirrup, Damien Thorn, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Heidi Turner, Token Black, Tweek Tweak, Christophe, Craig Tucker, Annie, Red, Kenny McCormick, Clyde Donovan and Gregory have all been picked to go on the camp for the next 2 months."

It was kind of weird that our class from 4th grade (well most) where the ones picked but no one was complaining, two months away from south park, full of shitty teachers, stupid community, weird stuff happening, stupid parents and the god awful school.

We all walked and found our parents waiting for us, they were going to the time of their lives while we were gown but so were we. We got the duffle bag our parents packed for us, for me it wasn't much, and headed to the bus that waited for us got on and were soon heading to a camp we had never heard of before and we don't even know where it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Stan's POV

We had been on this bus for the past 3 hours and my ass was killing me, we had, had one stop so far and it was because Clyde started crying because he was hungry so we stopped at an old run down gas station so he could get something to eat. Craig had a go at him, who makes Tweek scared, which made Butters yell, which made Eric Laugh and that made Wendy hit him, then Bebe laughed and Red and Annie, now everyone was yelling at each other and having a go at each other while Kyle slept through it all. All of the sudden the bus went quiet and people were looking over at Kyle and me.

"Dude, did he sleep though all that yelling?" Clyde asked, seemed to me he stopped crying, finally.

"He's been asleep since we were out of South Park" I said and everyone seemed to get in there seats and kept quiet, not wanting to wake him up.

"Ze red head zleeps like Ze baby" Christophe whispered to Gregory but everyone heard and snickered.

The ride was like that for the next half an hour, just watching Kyle sleep which was quiet weird. He had his head against the window and his breathing was very sallow… he does sleep like a baby.

"Should we wake him?" Heidi asked "I mean when we get to the next stop, the bus driver said we have two more stops till we get there"

"I don't want to wake him, he may sleep like an angel but if you wake him while he's sleeping very deeply, he will punch you in the face. He did I to me once and Butters and Eric but I think that was on purpose" Kenny said from a few rows down.

"He hit Butters" Craig said sceptically, man he must be really aggressive when he wakes.

"Yea, it hurt a lot, he kept saying sorry and giving me stuffed toys and Chocolates for about a week" Butters said.

"I'll wake him" Pip said but we just ignored him which made Damien glare.

"We'll wake him at the next stop but for now, let's stop starting at him, that's kinda freaking" Gregory said from his seat next to Christophe… and that was the end of that argument.

We ended up at our next stop but no one wanted to wake Kyle so they all go off the bus. I leant over so I was face to face with Kyle and tapped him with my finger.

"You can wake up now, the others are off the bus" I smirk and watch as he opens one eye and looks me dead on, I don't know why but those green eyes of his seamed to look deep in the soul of whoever he was looking at. He smiled at me and got up; stretching his arms high till there was a loud pop that came from his back.

"Man that was so annoying, it's like I could feel the stares of everyone looking at me" He said.

"I knew you were awake all this time" I said leaning closer till our noses were a breath away "Because I know you so well" I smirk and he blushed and try's to move around me, he small so he finds a gap and gets away.

We walk off the bus and get some fresh air before we have to get back on. We walk to the gas station doors where Kenny and Tweek were talking. We joined in on the convocation as Craig appeared with two cups of Coffee, he handed one to Tweek and was about to drink his own when Kenny took it and licked the lid.

"Thanks for the Coffee baby" Kenny said and chugged the whole thing down in one go and signing. "That's some good coffee" He said and Craig tried to punch him.

"Gah Craig, Don't ARR hit him" Tweek yelled "Drink Some of AGAHH mine" Tweek shrieked and held out his coffee. Kyle, Craig, Kenny and I stood still with our mouths wide open. Tweek just said he would 'share' his coffee! Craig's face went from shock to, a look of amusement or was it happiness. The moment seemed so perfect.

"Ha, fags" Came the voice of Cartman out of the gas station with an ice cream in his hands as he looked at Tweek and Craig with disgust "I am siting as far away from you fags as I can on the bus" He said and was walking away. Craig stuck his foot out and Cartman tripped over, getting all of the ice cream on his shirt and face.

"What the Fuck" Cartman yelled.

"Everyone back on the bus now, we have to leave if we want to arrive before night fall." The teacher that had to come with us, had to be Mr Garrison, yelled at us and got on the bus.

"If we don't hu'AHH'rry Garrison will Gah leave without us" Tweek said and we all piled onto the bus, when Cartman got on everyone was laughing at him.

"Shut up" He fumed and went red with anger and embarrassment. As the bus jolted forward sending everyone heads to hit the back seat everyone quietened down.

"Well off we go again" Pip pipped up with that accent and everyone groaned.

"Well I'm getting some sleep, because if this camp is for working hard and building team work then I am going to need a lot of energy to put up with all you people" Bebe said and her and Kyle high-fived.

After the last stop and when the bus driver said that we were hear, everyone piled to the windows to get a look at the camp they would be staying at for the next 2 months.

Many small wooden houses lined the right side of the camp, there were people walking around and moving out of the way off the bus, to the left was a large, very, very large lake that had boats and people swimming in it, to the left were the houses but behind them was a large forest that was green and vibrant and seemed to go on forever. There was a large building that was a sport tip centre for the indoors and a large outdoor field for outdoor sports there were other small buildings and another large one that was the eating hall.

"Wow this place is amazing" Butters said and everyone nodded their head in agreement. We filled out of the bus and grabbed the bag from the compartment down the bottom. We head to our cabins were an instructor was waiting for us.

"Welcome south park high students, you have been specially picked out of your school to participate in our camps survival team work games, your colour that you all must wear for this camp so we know what school you are in is light blue. Now your group has two cabins and in each cabin there are about 10 beds. You guys can work it out from there"

The instructor left us to sort out our rooms. We ended up having Bebe, Red, Kyle, Tweek, Pip, Gregory, Butters and Clyde in one cabin and Wendy, Heidi, Annie, Craig, Damien, Christophe, Kenny, Token and me in the other.

We were all so tired that we ended up going to sleep wit out eating that night.


End file.
